


Jon’s Road Trip From Hell

by gameofthronesmultiships (MandiLu)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/gameofthronesmultiships
Summary: Jon Snow is heading north to Winterfell for the holidays when he happens to pick up two hitchhikers on the way.





	Jon’s Road Trip From Hell

Jon was driving to Winterfell to spend the holidays with his uncle’s family. Jon was practically raised by the Starks and his cousins were more like siblings. He always made an effort to visit during the holidays. 

He had been driving for hours and his eyes started drooping. He saw a gas station and pulled over. He got out and stretched his legs. The snow was coming down hard now. He walked around to the back of his Jeep to pull out his snow chains.

“I know I fucked up. You were right, I was wrong. Is that what you want to hear?” A young guy was standing outside talking on his cell phone. The guy ran his free hand down his face. “I‘ve never even seen snow before let alone driven in it. The mechanic said he won’t be able to fix the car until after the holidays... I don’t know what I’m going to do. Maybe I can hitch a ride with someone... I love you, hopefully I will see you soon.” 

The guy looked to be about Jon’s age, maybe a little younger. He seemed normal enough. Probably wouldn’t try to murder him and burry his body in the snow on the side of the road. Jon headed him off,

“Car trouble?”

“Yeah,’ the guy scratched his neck ‘You heading north?”

“Yeah, you need a lift? I can take you as far as Winter Town.”

“Really? That’d be perfect! Man, I owe one. Tell you what, I’ll pitch in for gas.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just help me get these chains on and make sure I don’t fall asleep at the wheel and we’re square. Name’s Jon by the way.”

“Gendry.’ He reaches out and shook Jon’s hand. ‘Nice to meet you.”

They got the chains on even though Jon ended up doing most the work since Gendry didn’t know anything about snow chains. After hitting the road, Jon found out that Gendry had slid off road and smashed his car into a tree. Jon learned pretty quickly that Gendry could fill the void with a lot of nonsense in a way that no matter how interesting the topic was, Jon couldn’t help tuning him out.

Gendry was telling him about how he had just found out who his biological father was when Jon noticed a large truck on the side of the road with its hazard lights on. A very large figure got out and waved at him. 

Jon groaned. If the guy was stranded he’d have to at least offer to give him a ride. Jon slowed and his headlights revealed the man’s face was half covered in scars.

“Oh hell no man! That guy looks sketchy as fuck. Do NOT pick him up.”

“I can’t just leave him out here. He’ll freeze. You want that on your conscience?”

Jon stopped and rolled down Gendry’s window. Which made Gendry flinch and shoot him a angry look.

“You heading north?”

“Yeah.” The man grunted.

“Hop in.” Jon gestured to the back seat. 

The man didn’t thank him but climbed in and immediately sprawled out across the bench seat. Jon was about to tell him to put on a seat belt when he notice the guy was shivering bad.

“How long have you been out here?”

“Hours. Saw a handful of cars go by. You’re the only one to stop.” Then under his breath, “Bunch of cunts.”

Gendry shifted uncomfortably. Probably thinking how he wouldn’t have stopped either. Jon just turned up the heat.

They were silent for a long time before Jon decided to make conversation. 

“I’m Jon, by the way, and this is Gendry.”

“Sandor.” The large scarred man said. 

“So what brings you all this far north?”

“Visiting my girlfriend.” Gendry said, soundly smug.

Sandor scoffed. “Meeting the parents for the first time too I bet.”

Gendry spun in his seat to tape at Sandor in the backseat to gape at him. 

“How’d you know?”

Sandor shrugged. “Bet this girl’s got you pussy whipped. Get her an engagement ring for Christmas?”

Gendry sputtered. “At least I have a girlfriend. Can’t imagine you have the ladies flocking to you with a face like that.”

Sandor shot up in his seat in a quick fluid motion that shouldn’t have been possible for a man his size. Gendry flinched so forcefully that he smacked his head against the window. Jon tried to stifle a laugh that ended up coming out his nose. Gendry cursed and rubbed his head. 

Sandor let out a roaring laughter. “Serves you right. How do you know I’m not meeting my girlfriend too?

Gendry harrumphed but kept his mouth shut.

“Oh my gods, are you pouting? Damn boy, I hope for your sake that this girlfriend of yours wears the pants in the relationship.” Sandor goaded.

Suddenly Gendry’s face turned wistful and he actually sighed like some love sick puppy. Damn this guy had it bad. Jon shook his head and decided to change the subject.

“It won’t be too much longer until we get to Winter Town. I’ll be dropping you both off at Hot Pie’s diner. You both have someone who can pick you up?”

They both confirmed that they did and pulled out their phones. Gendry sent a text to his girlfriend and Sandor talked briefly to some woman he called “little bird.” 

Gendry tried to fill the void like he had before but Sandor keep cutting in with sarcastic comments which flustered Gendry and he gave up trying to make any type of conversation. They sat in relative silence which suited Jon just fine. He was ready to get these two guys out of his Jeep.

Finally, they reached Hot Pie’s. They had all just stepped out of the Jeep when Jon saw the Stark SUV pull into the parking lot. Arya jumped out before the vehicle had even completely stopped. Jon got ready to greet his cousin when she practically tackled Gendry. _What the fuck?_

Finally, she turned to Jon to embrace him. 

“Thanks for saving this idiot’s ass.” She gestured to Gendry.

“Hey!” Gendry exclaimed, affronted.

“Sorry, I mean, _my_ idiot.” Gendry beamed and picked her up by the waist. 

Gendry was Arya’s boyfriend? Jon wanted to laugh, she was going to chew him up and spit him out. 

Sandor threw his head back with a roaring laugh. “You’re the Wolf Bitch’s bitch?”

Arya turned to look at the giant of a man. “Clegane.” She seethed and squared her shoulders. “The only reason you’re still alive is because you dating my sister but the day she drops your ass, you’re dead.”

Just then a blur of red hair and limbs jumped Sandor. 

“Sandor!” Sansa began kissing the man’s scarred face and lips. Sandor actually growled before attacking her lips and grabbing her ass. Jon thought he might gag. _Okay, what the actually fuck was going on?_

“Gods Clegane, you’re such a fucking dog. PDA like that’ll get you shot around here.” Arya shouted. 

“I was so worried when you said your truck broke down.” Sansa cooed. It was a bit funny, pretty prissy little Sansa fussing over this monster of a man. Funny in a ‘am I in the twilight zone or something?’ type way. 

Jon stood there gaping. One thing he knew for sure, it was going to be an interesting holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw a while back but I can’t find the original post again to reference it...


End file.
